Smart technology has come to represent different things to different people. The definition usually depends on the product being described. In principle, smart technology is about getting performance improvements out of everything from electric grids and transportation networks to water supply systems and health care services by trying to align constrained supply with erratic demand more systematically. In practice, smart technology is mostly about harnessing a combination of information technology products (sensors, monitoring systems, automated controls, modeling, and other decision-support applications) more intelligently.
While still in its infancy, the number of smart home products, such as devices that let a person control a home's lighting, thermostat, or a home's appliance from a smart phone, is rapidly growing. Emerging smart technologies are simplifying tasks, making better use of resources, and transforming the way people live. Health-focused applications for smart homes are also becoming increasingly popular. Traditional smart home technology combined with new monitoring technologies may prevent falls in an increasingly aging population and detect health status changes among individuals of all ages in an effort to increase optimal health and longevity.